


The Best Medicine

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  "Save me!" he cries, melodrama in every fibre of his being. "The baby's trying to kill me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

Changmin snaps one afternoon in mid-April, after Junsu's tried to practice one too many oyaji gags on him. "Enough!" Changmin says. "One more stupid pun, and that book's going someplace you really won't enjoy it."

"Kinky, Changminnie," Junsu grins. "You don't know I won't like it until you try, though."

Junsu realises he might have gone a little too far when Changmin gives an honest to god battle cry, something he must have picked up from Jaejoong, and lunges. Eyes wide, Junsu runs for safety. One of the others will have to protect him from the wrath of Changmin; he can't defend himself properly holding the book, but he's afraid of what Changmin might do to it if he puts it down anywhere.

Jaejoong's in the living room, and Junsu dives for him in relief.

"Save me!" he cries, melodrama in every fibre of his being. "The baby's trying to kill me!"

"What did you do to Changmin now?" Jaejoong asks. Junsu doesn't have time to answer before Changmin's there. Hurriedly, Junsu ducks behind Jaejoong, but Jaejoong doesn't make a very good wall.

"I promise I won't hurt you if you hand over the book, Junsu," Changmin says.

"Oh, you're trying to get rid of the book? Why didn't I know about this plan?" Jaejoong turns to face Junsu, and it only takes one look for Junsu to realise that there's going to be no support there after all. He backs away a little and looks around to realise that now he's trapped between the two of them, and they're blocking both exits.

"Help! Murder! Fire!" Junsu yells. It's his only chance.

Drawn by Junsu's scream, Yoochun appears in the doorway. "Are we killing Junsu?" he asks.

Jaejoong replies without looking away from Junsu, who's managed to wedge himself into a corner. "Not quite. Just saving the world from his terrible gags."

Junsu looks back at the door, preparing his most pleading eyes, to see that Yunho's come up just behind Yoochun. Looking over Yoochun's shoulder at the scene before him, Yunho asks, "Need any help?"

Outside, the sakura flutters peacefully in the spring breeze while inside their apartment a terrible battle rages. It ends in ignominious defeat for Junsu, with Changmin sitting across Junsu's thighs, Yunho and Jaejoong holding down an arm each as Yoochun hikes up Junsu's shirt and pulls the book out of Junsu's waistband where he'd tucked it for safety just before the others pounced.

With a grunt of victory, Yoochun stands up with the book, stealing one last swipe at Junsu's side that makes him convulse against the hands holding him down.

"No!" Junsu yelps as Yoochun disappears into the kitchen with the book.

Yunho firms his grip on Junsu's arm. "Sorry Junsu," he says, "it was necessary."

"My sanity was at stake," Changmin nods firmly.

"None of us want a crazier Changmin on our hands," Jaejoong points out, and the narrowing of Changmin's eyes makes Junsu think that Jaejoong's going to regret that comment later.

Yoochun comes back empty-handed, and Junsu makes a little noise of distress. Maybe it's not too late to win Yoochun over and get the book back, he thinks, but instead of going back, Yoochun kneels next to Junsu on the carpet, leans over to say against his ear, "Sorry, the book stays gone, but we could make it up to you now?"

Changmin's hands slide up Junsu's sides as Jaejoong and Yunho relax their holds on his arms and Yoochun kisses him, and Junsu thinks that maybe he won't try _too_ hard to figure out what Yoochun did with the book.

After all, he's memorised most of the gags by now. He might not let them know that just yet, though. Not until they've finished 'making it up to him'.


End file.
